<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Moments Together by bantiarna</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28684950">Moments Together</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bantiarna/pseuds/bantiarna'>bantiarna</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fate/Grand Order</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:55:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>971</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28684950</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bantiarna/pseuds/bantiarna</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of one-shots with Ryouma and Oryou from Fate/Grand Order. Updated whenever writing strikes my fancy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oryou-san/Sakamoto Ryouma | Rider</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. "Why do you love the sea?"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Why do you love the sea?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ryouma looked up from his work. His wife, Oryou, lounged on the other side of the room, a bored look on her face. She played with a piece of her hair as she waited for his answer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ryouma opened his mouth and then shut it, brows furrowing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oryou watched, an eyebrow raised. Had the man really given no thought to the thing he dedicated his life to?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a few more moments of silence, Ryouma spoke, albeit hesitantly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I suppose for its mystery.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mystery?” Oryou was confused. How was the ocean mysterious? It’s a giant body of water.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, it’s just....” Ryouma scratched the back of his head, his trademark smile creeping onto his lips. “It’s breathtaking but also deadly. Which begs the question how can one be both? That kind of mystery.” He paused, trying to find better words to explain his reasoning. “I suppose I just find the most dangerous things, the most beautiful.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That must make Oryou the most beautiful of all.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ryouma laughed as Oryou floated over to him, her ruby eyes glowing as she smirked. Ryouma reached up to her, an offer to come in closer. Oryou obliged, as she always does.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He pressed her forehead against hers and felt Oryou hum. Her smirk changed to a soft smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You will forever and always be my most beautiful mystery.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Explaining Kissing to a Dragon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Ryouma, why are those two people eating each other?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Eating?” Ryouma’s gazed followed to where Oryou was pointing. A breathy chuckle escaped his lips as he saw a young couple passionately kissing. “Oryou-san, they aren’t eating each other.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oryou frowned, her eyebrows knitting together. She shifted her attention back to the couple as if trying to solve a puzzle. Ryouma couldn’t help but smile. She looked so cute when she was concentrating. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oryou perked up. “I see. They are fighting.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, no. They aren’t doing that, either.” Ryouma did his best to suppress a laugh. “It’s called kissing. You shouldn’t stare so intently either; you’ll frighten them,” he added, becoming acutely aware that the couple had noticed Oryou’s intense gaze.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He took Oryou’s arm in his and led her down the street. Oryou walked silently beside him, eyes narrowed in concentration. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ryouma, what is kissing?” Oryou turned her gaze over to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s when two people show their affection for one another by pressing their mouths together like the couple did back there.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pressing their mouths together?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, pressing their mouths together.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oryou-san doesn’t understand.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ryouma scratched the back of his head, letting out a sheepish laugh. “Well, it </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> a strange custom when you explain it out loud--”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why mouths?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ryouma blinked. “Uh…” He racked his brain on how to explain it. He wasn’t even sure </span>
  <em>
    <span>why</span>
  </em>
  <span> when he gave it more thought. “Lips…” he trailed off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lips?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...are sensitive to the touch,” he quickly added on. “So it feels nice.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hm.” Oryou pressed her fingers to her bottom lips, eyes narrowing as she gauged the feeling. She shook her head. “Oryou-san doesn’t see what’s so nice about it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, you already know how much pressure you’re going to apply. It’s different when another person does it.” He paused, not sure how to continue his explanation. For some reason, he felt his face and ears grow hot.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“W-we should probably get back to the inn. It’s starting to get warm,” he stammered, leading her down the street.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He felt Oryou’s fingers brush his cheeks and suddenly his face was pulled down to meet hers. “Perhaps Ryouma could demonstrate?” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Your Blade</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Ryouma.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ryouma turned in the direction of the soft voice. Oryo hovered a few inches above the ground, trailing a little ways behind him. She was wrapped up tightly in a winter kimono, her scarf hiding most of her face. Her ruby red eyes stared intently at him, taking in his every move. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ryouma’s hands are bothering him?” Despite being phrased as a statement, her voice pitched up as though she was asking a question. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ryouma let out a breathy chuckle. “Can’t get anything past you, can I, Oryo-san?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oryo floated closer to him as he offered his bandaged hands to her. She took them wordlessly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her hands felt cold against his warm skin. Ryouma couldn’t help but shiver as her thumbs gently ran against the sides of his palms. He still wasn’t used to her touch yet. Oryo generally kept her distance, waiting or floating a few meters away from him at all times. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, after an asassination attempt from a few nights ago, one that left his hands damaged like so, Oryo’s demeanor changed. Ryouma could expect a small tap on his shoulders every now and again and a small push on his back to steer him away from puddles or edges when they walked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oryo held his hands in her palms as though she was holding ancient parchment that would crumble away with one wrong move.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s ok,” he breathed. Oryo’s grip tightened ever so slightly in response. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do they bother you?” Oryo asked without looking up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They just ache. I’m sure some warmth will help them heal.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then it’s good that Ryouma is going to a hot spring.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ryouma nodded, smiling. “Shall we get back to it, then?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He moved away to continue walking, but Oryo refused to budge. She continued to hold his hands in her palms. “Ryouma’s hands still bother him.” Her eyes flicked down to the katana sheathed at his side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ryouma chuckled. “I really can’t get anything past you, can I?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oryo wrapped her fingers around his and brought them close to her chest. “Ryouma shouldn’t worry. Oryo-san will be your blade from now on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oryo’s words should have brought the young samurai relief. But instead, all he felt was his heart being crushed in his chest as he released a shaky laugh. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>